Tony's Story
by FireSaturn
Summary: Backstory on my villian, Tony Blitz. This is Of Rain and Thunderstorms from his POV.


**Tony's Story**  
by Firebird

DISCLAIMER: Cars is not mine (damn!), but belong to Disney Pixar. Tony Blitz is a product of my creation.

She was missing. I was quite upset to discover that my girl had suddenly and unexpectedly gone missing. Where was she? Where was my beautiful Amber? I searched everywhere, even asking the authorities if they had seen a dark red 1979 Pontiac Trans Am with a golden eagle emblem on her hood. They had not seen her and this made me even more upset.

My search spread from the college campus of Albany, New York to Pennsylvania and on to other such states. There was still no sign of the girl. I was becoming frantic, driving the highways non-stop day and night, searching for the car that I had fallen in love with in high school.

_Oh, my beautiful Amber,_ I lamented silently as I left another dead end, _Where are you? I need you._

I realized that this search might take years and would put a tremendous toll on my physical, as well as mental, endurance. Reluctantly, I made the sad decision to turn around and head back to New York.

During that time, I rose in the ranks of the drug-dealers, becoming a dangerous druglord and having street battle with local gangs. Still, my mind was still on that beautiful dark red Trans Am who had taken my heart.

_I will find you someday, my dear Amber,_ I thought as I looked silently up at the stars one night, _I am gloomy without you. I want you by my side._

Now, eight years later, I was brought news that Amber had been found alive and well in a small town called Radiator Springs along Old Route 66. I and my henchcar, Donny, headed there immediately. I was ecstatic that Amber and I will finally reunite after those long years without her.

I first visited the home of a tuner named Boost, a purple Mistubishi Eclipse. I interrogated him and beat him up, Donny's doing, about Amber when he denied ever meeting or knowing of her. He scrammed out of there so fast. I had not expected him to take long hours on the road with the damage he had before he decided to head toward Radiator Springs.

Boost must've clearly warned the townfolk of my coming, because when Donny and I arrived, there he was, along with all the residents, plus a few that I knew all to well. I overheard Sapphire threaten to do me terrible damage if I hurt her sister (yes, Amber and Sapphire are sisters) and I laughed, getting their attention, and said that she was the one who had caused me to suffer. More on that later.

Sapphire glared as I passed her and came up to Amber, telling her that I was worried sick when she had left our apartment back at Albany. Amber, however, shocked me when she said that she was not going back with me, as I had abused her physically and mentally. I was totally taken aback by that. How could she say something like that? All I've been was nothing but kind to her and showered with as much gifts as I could possibly buy (I'm rich if you didn't know that yet).

Again, Sapphire got between us and challenged me to a race at Willy's Butte. Since I love challenges so much, I accepted. Later at 12 Noon, the two of us were ready. Sapphire and I sat side-by-side at the starting line, which I will describe briefly as an old piece of rope strung between two old racing tires. This is the desert, so what did I expect?

A little yellow Fiat 500 started us off and we blasted around the Butte several times. Sapphire tended to countersteer on the steep cliff overhang, while I stayed on the track. She taunted me, laughing that I was no better than this car she knew named Chick Hicks. Whoever he was.

On the last lap (there were five in all) I suddenly and unexpectedly lost control and fell off a nearby incline and into a cactus pit. I yelped in pain and tried to reverse out of there, but I was stuck. I could hear laughter drifting down to me and I glowered, angry that I had been so humiliated by that cobalt blue racecar. I was startled with a tow hook latched onto my back bumper, dragging me back up.

Later, Donny and I slunk away, never to return to Radiator Springs as I had promised before the challenge. But, someday, I will return and exact my revenge on Sapphire and all those who supported her and make them all pay for my humiliation.

As we drove away on Route 66 in the gathering darkness, I grinned as I began to formulate a plan of to get back at the small town.

"Beware, Sapphire," I say to myself, "I will get you back for what you did to me. Everyone will suffer. I will soon have Amber back by my side."

I laugh, the sound echoing amount the rocky plateaus and hills.

**To be continued...**


End file.
